This research grant is to provide statistical support for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Groups. The activities involve all appropriate statistical activities associated with the planning, conduct, data collection, and analysis of clinical trials in cancer. Research is also conducted on statistical and computer methodology aimed at improving and making more efficient the planning and analysis of clinical trials in cancer.